Por Você
by M Schinder
Summary: "- Pronto, Sasuke? Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça. O uchiha estava calado desde que acordara, seu mau humor ainda conseguia ultrapassar sua felicidade e apenas algumas poucas pessoas conseguiram com que conversasse naquele dia..."


Sasuke estava extremamente ansioso. O último descendente Uchiha não parava de andar de um lado para o outro, mesmo que seu melhor amigo Naruto fizesse de tudo para acalmá-lo.

Ele nunca realmente acreditara que conseguiria chegar até aquele dia, justamente com aquela pessoa. E ter que esperar mais duas horas para que tudo se concretizasse era uma das maiores torturas de sua vida. Exausto de ficar pensando mais do que devia, jogou-se no sofá que tinha naquela sala e afundou a cabeça nas próprias mãos.

- Vamos, Sasuke, fique calmo. Logo, logo vai começar a cerimônia.

Aquele logo se transformou em quase duas horas de espera. Sasuke queria matar sua noiva, depois de tanto tempo e tortura mental. _Ela bem que poderia ter aceitado minha idéia de fugir e nos casarmos em outro lugar! _Pensou bufando.

Quando estava quase cedendo à ansiedade, Naruto entrou correndo na sala e puxou-o para o lado de fora. Tudo estava do jeito que Hinata e Hanabi escolheram, a família Hyuuga realmente tinha tradições muito elegantes. Ele caminhou pela nave da Igreja e parou em frente ao seu antigo Sensei, e atual Hokage, Hatake Kakashi.

- Pronto, Sasuke?

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça. O uchiha estava calado desde que acordara, seu mau humor ainda conseguia ultrapassar sua felicidade e apenas algumas poucas pessoas conseguiram com que conversasse naquele dia. Todos pensavam que era por ter que fazer uma grande cerimônia, mas a verdade era que ele apenas estava com ciúmes por todos aqueles caras estarem rodeando a sua mulher. _Quando isso tudo acabar, eu e Hinata vamos ter uma conversinha. _

Ele estava tão mergulhado em pensamentos que só notou a marcha nupcial tocando quando Naruto deu-lhe um cutucão nas costelas. Virou-se para a entrada da Igreja e sua boca quase caiu no chão.

Sasuke sempre achara que Hinata parecia um Anjo, ainda mais depois que ela conseguira fazê-lo sair da escuridão em que se colocara, mas naquele momento a mulher parecia um Anjo de verdade! O vestido branco acentuava todas suas curvas, que não eram poucas e deixaram-no com um pouco mais de ciúmes; seu cabelo estava preso para trás, com cachos e enfeites pequenos, nada que tirasse a atenção das pessoas de seu rosto. Como sempre, ela ficava perfeita sem quase nada de maquiagem e o Uchiha sentiu um orgulho enorme subir-lhe a garganta. _A mulher mais linda do mundo é minha. _Pensou com certa adoração.

Hinata estava com as bochechas rosadas, seus passos eram lentos e tímidos, mas sem nenhuma hesitação. Ela segurava o braço do pai, mas estava pronta para solta-lo e segurar a mão do futuro marido quando Hiashi parou e encarou Sasuke seriamente.

- Cuide bem dela, Uchiha!

Novamente ele apenas concordou e puxou a mão de Hinata com delicadeza para si. A Igreja estava incrivelmente lotada, sua maioria eram Hyuugas, mas os amigos mais íntimos de Sasuke estavam ali, bem perto, para poderem celebrar com eles.

- Você está maravilhosa – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Hinata deu uma risadinha feliz e devolveu o elogio. Ele guiou-a até o "padre" e a cerimônia começou. Sasuke conhecia aquele texto de cor, de tanto que Kakashi recitara-o naquela semana, então sua atenção estava totalmente voltada para sua noiva. E ele tinha que admitir, estava loucamente apaixonado por aquela garota e, o mais surpreendente, gostava de tudo aquilo.

A cerimônia terminou e Kakashi declarou que ele poderia beijá-la. Sasuke teve que segurar seu sorriso convencido, todas as primeiras vezes de Hinata foram suas e esta situação continuaria para sempre. Seu eu ciumento surgiu de repente e, quando a puxou para si, garantiu que o beijo mostrasse para todos que ela era apenas sua.

Gritos de incentivo e palmas, assim como reprovações silenciosas dos Hyuugas, acompanharam o beijo intenso e profundo até o fim. Quando ele a soltou, Hinata estava ofegante e ainda mais vermelha.

- S-s-sasuke?

- Vamos!

Ele colocou a mão dela em seu braço e guiou-a para fora, onde os convidados os esperavam com arroz e vivas. Sasuke bufou e puxou-a ainda mais rápido para fora. Quando entraram no carro que os levaria para longe, ele já estava tentando tirar sua gravata.

- O que esta fazendo, bebê? – Hinata perguntou ajudando-o. – Nós ainda temos que fazer as fotos e tem a festa, lembra?

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira – resmungou afundando no banco.

Hinata apenas riu e sentou-se mais próxima dele: - Apenas algumas horas e poderemos viajar para bem longe e ficarmos sozinhos.

Ela piscou e, como num passe de mágica, o humor do Uchiha melhorou. Eram óbvias as segundas intenções na frase dela e aquilo lhe deu novas energias, com certeza poderia agüentar algumas horas a mais por sua, agora, esposa.

- Só você para me convencer de fazer essas coisas – declarou sério. Ela inclinou-se e beijou o canto de seu lábio. Ele sorriu: - Só por você farei essas coisas.

Os olhos dela brilharam de felicidade e, com o carinho que era característico dela, Hinata passou seus braços pelo pescoço dele.

- Você é maravilhoso, Sasuke.

- Por você eu me esforço, mas está me devendo várias por isso! – declarou prendendo-a a si novamente. – Que tal começar a pagar agora?


End file.
